It's All Been Done Radio Hour
It's All Been Done Radio Hour is a modern, geeky, comedy live show and podcast in the style of old-timey radio serials. The content is roughly PG-13-rated. Its official website is ItsAllBeenDoneRadioHour.com It is the flagship program and first one created for It's All Been Done Presents entertainment network. The network is a spin-off of this show. It was created by Jerome Wetzel. The theme song for the entire program is "Welcome to Our Show." The first live performance was July 11, 2015. Regular shows occur monthly, and the troupe also does several special performances per year. The first eight months were performed in the side room at Packrat Comics in Hilliard, Ohio. From month nine to present, the troupe has been based out of MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio. Each live performance is made up of multiple, separate episodes of various serials, which are broken up and podcast weekly. The podcast launched January 3, 2016. It's All Been Done Radio Hour won a 2016 Audio Verse Award for Best New Show in its category. It was a 2017 finalist. It was named Best Group Break Through Performance at the 2016 OGP Awards. It was a Cbus Top Pick 2018 for Best Hidden Gem. Segments Each live show is made up of episodes of several recurring segments. Each individual segment goes onto the weekly podcast as its own episode. Originally, live shows were jumbled so as to spread our less-often performed segments more evenly. But as of the release of Show XVII, with few exceptions, everything is released in performance order. Current Segments * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Itsahlbend Theatre * Life With a Voice Actor * Morning Show * Mystery Dream Team * Packer & Ratcliff * Privates * Space Dirt * The Topnotch Tangler * Universe Journey Concluded Segments * Larry: Life Before Death * Pornstar Detectives * The Scary Dead Non-Scripted * Meet the Cast * Story Roundtable Commercials In between segments, there are fake commercials to serve as a palate cleanser. While two batches of commercials from the earliest shows were released as regular podcast episodes, most have been put out singly as 'bonus' episodes with a dedicated numbering system where the # is replaced with C. From the start, commercials were released on Tuesdays. But with commercial #79, the release date was changed to Wednesdays. This move, with the first one release April 10, 2019, was made to better spread out release schedule of shows across the IABD Presents network. The commercial segments are: Currently Recurring Commercials * Georgie's Jabs * Halftime Report * Holly Harper * Pymer Labs * Splunk * Tina's Retired Recurring Commercials * Astronaut Jake * Cowboy Joe * The EPA * Evangalien * Ghost Buddies * Granny Gonzo * IABDPR * In Your Windows * Life With a Voice Actor * Nothing's Been Started Television Minute * Packer & Ratcliff * Pirate Jack * Robbie * Trent Tushner One-off Commercials Troupe Members Original Troupe Members Still Performing * Nick Arganbright * Katie Boissoneault * Nathan Haley * Keith Jackson * Chase McCants * Wendy Parks * Samantha Stark * Shane Stefanchik * Seamus Talty Additional Current Troupe Members * Ryan Yohe (January 2016-present) * Dan Condo (April 2016-present) * Kristin Green (March 2017-present) * Karen Perta (December 2017-present) Former Troupe Members * Addie Peelle (July 2015-July 2017) * Katelyn Hamilton (July 2015-December 2017) * Amanda Iman (July 2015-July 2018) * Virgil Von Hartzel (April 2016-December 2018) * Joe Morales (July 2015-November 2019) * Dallas Ray (July 2015-February 2020) * Chris Allen (July 2015-February 2020) Guest Stars Main article: It's All Been Done Radio Hour guest stars (coming soon). Almost all of the regular monthly shows have included guest stars. Some guest stars have appeared multiple times. Auditions for guest stars are open to the public [https://www.itsallbeendoneradiohour.com/auditions/ on Radio Hour's website]. Crew * Producer / Head Writer: Jerome Wetzel ** Story Consultant / Staff Writer: Nick Arganbright ** Script Editors: Shannon Marie Watts and Keith Jackson * Show Directors: Nick Arganbright, Chase McCants, Dallas Ray, Kristin Green, and Samantha Stark ** Photos: Michelle Hanson (2019-present) * Technical Director / Graphic Designer: Shane Stefanchik ** Foley Artist: Seamus Talty ** Opening Music: Keith Jackson ** Podcast Editor: Chris Allen * Music Director: Kristin Green ** Theme Song Composer: Nathan Haley * IABD Presents Liaison: Samantha Stark ** Community Outreach: Katie Boissoneault Shows Since July 2015, It's All Been Done Radio Hour has performed every month, usually on the second Saturday, although occasionally on a different Saturday. It has also performed numerous special shows in addition to its regular ones. * [[List of It's All Been Done Radio Hour Monthly Shows|List of It's All Been Done Radio Hour Monthly Shows]] * [[List of It's All Been Done Radio Hour Special Shows|List of It's All Been Done Radio Hour Special Shows]] The Packrat Comics and most special shows have been free, while monthly shows at MadLab and the special ones at the Columbus Podcast Festival cost to attend. MadLab tickets in 2016 were $5 for general admission. In 2017, the price went up to $7 for general admission and $5 for students and seniors. The fall shows in 2018 (September, October, and November) had "football season pricing" of $5 general admission. In 2018, IABD: After Dark launched, an hour-long, experimental, non-canon version of the program featuring regular actors and characters. It is an adults-only performance, more vulgar than the traditional show. Awards 2020 Theatre Roundtable Awards These are nominations. The winners will be announced in mid-February * Excellence in Ensemble Acting in a Short Form or Sketch Works Production * Outstanding Production in a Short Form or Sketch Works Production * Excellence in Directing in a Short Form or Sketch Works Production - team of Samantha Stark, Kristin Green, Dallas Ray, and Nick Arganbright * Excellence in Acting in a Short Form or Sketch Works Production - Nick Arganbright and Kristin Green * Excellence in Music Direction (Community) - Kristin Green Show Awards * Cbus Top Pick 2018 for Best Hidden Gem - one of three 'Top Picks' * 2016 Audioverse Award for Best New Original, Short Form, Large Cast, Ongoing Production Performer Awards Won * Kristin Green 2018 Theatre Roundtable Award for Featured Performer in a Play (Community) * 2016 O.G.P. Award for Best Breakthrough Group Performance Nominated * Shane Stefanchik 2018 Theatre Roundtable Award for Featured Performer in a Play (Community) * Seamus Talty 2018 Theatre Roundtable Award for Featured Performer in a Play (Community) * Nick Arganbright 2017 Audioverse Award Finalist * Dan Condo 2017 Audioverse Award Finalist * Nathan Haley 2017 Audioverse Award Finalist * Virgil Von Hartzel 2017 Audioverse Award Finalist * Katie Boissoneault 2016 Audioverse Award Finalist * Dan Condo 2016 Audioverse Award Finalist * Samantha Stark 2016 Audioverse Award Finalist * Seamus Talty 2016 Audioverse Award Finalist Category:Program